


Lullaby

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I came up with. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the show ends and it does not follow the end of the series.

Sara's eyes flutter open as she feels a rush of cold air hit her. Turning around, she moves to snuggle into Michael's warm body but she finds the other side of the bed empty. With a groan, she lifts her head to look around the room, not seeing him anywhere. As she stands up, she hears Michael's voice and her eyes follow the noise, seeing the baby monitor. With a smile, she listens to him coo at their newborn. Her smile grows even wider as she hears him sing a lullaby to the fussy infant.

Getting up, she slowly makes her way into the next room, careful not to make a sound. She leans against the door frame watching her husband rock their 2-month old son in his arms as he quietly sings a lullaby. He hasn't yet noticed her presence and she soaks in the scene, watching her two boys in awe.

After a few minutes, Michael places the baby boy into his crib ever so carefully and turns around, surprised at the site of his wife standing in the doorway.

With a sheepish smile, he says, "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you."

Sara shook her head, her eyes twinking. "I thought your job was to keep the bed warm?"

Michael shrugged, smiling as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You were asleep and our baby wanted company so I thought I'd try being the mom for a bit."

"You did a good job." Sara said, pressing her lips to his shoulder. After a moment, she added "I didn't know you could sing."

"Oh yeah, I totally can...you know, if that can be referred to as singing." Michael said with a chuckle.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. What other talents are you hiding from me, Mr. Scofield?" Sara asked, her voice taking on a flirtatious tone.

Michael grinned, "Patience Mrs. Scofield, I can't reveal all of my secrets at once. You'll get bored of me."

"Never." Sara said with a yawn."Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Let's go." Michael agreed and, with one swift motion, he lifted her up bridal style. Sara almost screamed in surprise but luckily managed to stop herself so as not to wake up their little miracle. Wrapping her arms around Michael's neck, she nestled her head into his warm body, his scent invading her senses, giving her an overwhelming feeling of safety and comfort.

Placing her gently in bed, Michael followed suit and covered them in a warm blanket. Sara curled into his side and fell asleep to the rhythm of her lover's hearbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
